


Sun Amidst The Rain

by usamimi0709



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, cute ioriku bickering, idk how to tag, lmao first fic pls forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamimi0709/pseuds/usamimi0709
Summary: Drip. Drop. Drip. It was in the middle of the rain where I last saw your smile.





	Sun Amidst The Rain

**sun amidst the rain**

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

The sound of rain falling outside my window.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

I felt the other side of the bed cold. Such as  myself. Not until you came into my life.

* * *

It was the first of July when we met each other in the middle of the rain. I was shivering helplessly on a bench waiting for my older brother to pick me up. It was always like this during school days, I've gotten used to the stares of the people passing by, and some are even whispering thoughts of pity. I sighed. Well Izumi Iori, you have nothing else to do about your boring old life.

"Hey are you cold?" a redhead asked me while I was staring out in the distance. Wow, he just did a great job on disturbing my thoughts. I looked at him, yet my mind flew over to thinking about how his red hair flowed in the wind, his ruby gems staring at my sapphires, and a cute pout. _Wait. Pout?_  

"I think you're sick! Your face is getting redder!" he shouted. Eh?? I'm.. b...blushing?!

"No, I'm fine thank you...h..how..cute...I mean! Please don't worry about me!"

I just choked on my words. Well done Iori. 

"Okay then! But I do have an umbrella right here for you! It looks like you've been soaked for hours~" saying it with a bright smile after. 

"Riku! It's time to go! What have I told you about running off on your own?" 

"Ah! Tenn-nii I'm sorry! Coming! I must go but please keep my umbrella! Hope to see you soon though!" shouting as he runs off towards their car.

Riku. Huh. I'll never forget that bright smile under this gloomy weather. 

* * *

 Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Riku! Are you okay?! I told you not to push yourself!" 

_Wheeze._

"Tenn-nii! Don't worry I'm okay!" I said as I was catching up with my breath. 

"Get in. The free time we gave you is done. We'll bring you again to the hospital for rest. Do you want Tenn-nii to sing and dance again?" 

"Yes Tenn-nii!" I agreed, I'm used to this anyway. Everytime my attacks get better or if I don't have one in a week, they'd let me spend days outside. But of all days, this was the best! Oh wait... I forgot to ask his name. Hopefully we really do see each other soon! 

* * *

  _2 years later Tokyo, Japan_

I didn't expect someone like me to be scouted as an idol. Well, the company president sure had an odd way of scouting people. I didn't agree 'till he lets nii-san come with me since it was his life-long dream to be an idol like Zero. I don't want to be someone who ruins others' lives just by being in a place where they want to stand on yet they can't. In the end, fortunately the president did accept my proposal and that's why we're here now at Takanashi Productions. 

As we were walking through the hallways, I heard a sweet sounding tune coming over from our practice room. I was guessing that those were the lyrics to our first song. 

 

> _It's starting now so don't look back_
> 
> _We don't have the time to look away_
> 
> _This chance we've finally found-_
> 
> _We'll definitely won't let it slip away_
> 
>  

 

"Hey Iori! Did you hear that? It sounds so good I wonder who's singing?"

"Nii-san...I don't know as well but..." that voice, it sounds so familiar...was it him?

"Let's go in and find out!"

"E-eh?! Nii-san please calm down!" I blurted out while I was being pulled in the practice room. I was greeted by five other boys that we're going to debut with. And huh? Is that Riku? Sometimes I really do wonder if this is just a coincidence or were we meant to see each other again.

"Hang on! You look familiar! Are you the one I saw back then? I forgot to ask your name haha..." the redhead, Riku, said. Oh you have no idea on how much I wanted to see you and your bright smile. I missed you throughout the years.

"Iori?! You know him?!" nii-san shouted, well I guess he didn't know since he picked me up late that time...but it was a great chance to meet Riku...

"A-ah yes nii-san, I met him during the time you picked me up late, and...Riku-san...was it? Right? I heard someone call you that last time and I'm guessing that was you."

"How unfair! You knew my name but I didn't know yours hmph!" he pouted, why is he so cute?

* * *

_Ever since that audition, I fell in love with your voice. But turns out that voice will also be our group's biggest bomb._

I was so happy that we were together in one group. IDOLiSH7. This group was not just a group but it was also like a family that I never had. Such as Yamato-san drinking beer all day, Nii-san and Rokuya-san watching anime together  ~~like a married couple~~ , Sogo-san and Tamaki-san having their own work since they debuted before us as MEZZO", while me and Nanase-san staying here at the dorms and bickering about whether I'm cute or not.

"Ioriiiii you're cute just admit it!!!"

"No Nanase-san! We've been going over this for like 2 hours already. Please stop."

"Iori I'll stop if you pat my head!"

"W-What?! No!"

"Ioriii~ Pleaseee!"

"No."

"Iori you're cuuuu- _cough_ " I panicked, since I heard him cough every night for the weeks we've stayed in this dorm.

"Nanase-san? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes Iori I'm doing o-okay..." he says within breaths.

"No Nanase-san you're not and I'm not expecting a lie as an answer. It was painful hearing you cough every night and I couldn't do anything about it." I said firmly, he wasn't getting out of this situation now.

 "Okay okay I'll tell you!" another cough was heard after that. I searched his things maybe there was something that could help, and I saw an inhaler. I quickly gave it to him and patiently waited.

"Nanase-san...you know it's okay if you don't tell me the answer now..." I felt so much pity at this point but.

"Ah...no it's okay Iori. I can do this. So please don't tell anyone about this. I want to keep singing!" 

From there on point as he told his story, I decided that I'll always protect him and I'll be the one to turn him to a superstar. That was my one dream.

* * *

_Yet that dream shattered when we both took things too far._

It was a rainy day when we were scheduled to have a live show for our new song. I'm getting nervous on whether I should let you continue or not since I can already see your breaths hitching backstage. Since as I've promised to turn you into a superstar no matter what so I've decided to let you continue.  **But I was wrong.**

 

> Let our Joker Flag fly high!
> 
> Colliding (searching)-
> 
> We'll become the light someday!
> 
> Keep on running, faster!
> 
>  

"Nanase-san!"

"Riku!"

Me and Yamato-san shouted at the same time, all of us were worried about your well-being since you've never told anyone about your illness except me. I kept your promise but at what price?! Sogo-san hurriedly called an ambulance while Nii-san was busy comforting me. The fans were so shocked that you collapsed onstage but I didn't care about them anymore. All I wanted was to see you alright.

It's been weeks since you were admitted to the hospital, I hated it. I was wishing that I was the one in your place but thinking on what you'd probably say, you're gonna think I'm meanie again with a cute pout along with it because I'm hurting your feelings when I'm saying that. But 'till the day you wake up again, I'll never stop telling you that  **I always love you, Nanase-san.**

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

I can hear the drops of your medicine in your IV tube.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

It's a bright sunny day yet why does it feel like raining?

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

I still remembered that bright smile of yours during that very day.

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo so uhm I'm usamimi and I'm in love with angst and suffering lmao hope you guys enjoy this fic after me being inspired by an angst story me and my classmate made for English class uwu


End file.
